Fly High, Free, And Forever
by Moondoe
Summary: An old friend from Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow's past overcomes her fear to join GI Joe. Lets hope she'll overcome her fear permanently. Snake Eyes/OC/Storm Shadow. NOT ALL TOGETHER.


Snake Eyes stared.

She jumped from the branch with a laugh, laughing more when her feet hit the solid ground and lifted her face up to the sky.

Then she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

And she turned wide eyed right back at him, panting softly after her short burst of freedom. She was a semi small woman with a sweet oval face and pale blonde hair, it was nearly white.

That's not what made him stare.

She had flown.

He had seen it! With his own two eyes! On his way to the waterfall, not too far from here to meditate, loud voices caught his ear and made him stray from his course to investigate. A pagoda he had seen occasionally in passing was the source. He had watched as the same woman had been chased by a few dark haired women around the halls, yelling for her to stop. She had lunged from near the top and started to plummet down despite a last, loud denial and many hands reaching to grab her. Snake Eyes had started to run as the screams had gotten louder but was stopped for...obvious reasons.

Her wings had unfurled and her plummet became an ascent. She had twirled around in the sky, dancing as her friends watched from where she had fallen. She looked like a little spirit, jumping from tree to tree before setting down laughing and settling down for a moment.

Her loud screech, not unlike a hawk, made him go instinctively for his throwing stars. But she was up in the sky once again, clearing the trees when he came back to his senses. He watched as she streaked back into the arms of the women waiting for her at the railings and disappeared from view as they were pulled back in.

**XXXXX**

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"_I was seen..._"

"You could have been seen!"

"_He saw me!_"

"Are you hurt? You look pale?"

"_He wasn't even Japanese! He was American!_"

"HEY!"

She had started running again. But it wasn't adrenaline or the freedom of the breeze that made her this time. Fear fueled her stamina and her speed so she came to a halt where she wanted to soon.

"Where's Mistress," she yelled as she burst into the door, looking around wildly.

"She's resting right now," a made up sister said, coming over in a graceful swish of silk she had yet to master. She shook herself out of her envy and, bowing and thanking her, ran towards the resting room.

"Song bird," the woman said soothingly when she entered (this time calmly and slowly as taught),"how nice to see you, unexpected as it is."

Her kind words and her eyes looking at her with such motherly love broke her.

"I was seen," she said, falling to her knees, then her face before her master,"Mistress, I'm so sorry! I was seen!"

"Seen? By someone? Did my little Song bird once again take flight? I was wondering what all the yells were about."

The mistress stared thoughtfully at the wall as the woman quivered,"He saw your wings?"

"Yes," she whispered shamefully.

"Well then," she said, unfolding and standing to smile,"We have much to do in so little time."

"Mistress," she asked, not moving to get up but turning her head to watch her,"Forgive my weakness! The sky-i-it was just calling to me! I had to take flight! I'll take-"

"I know of your yearning for the sky," her mistress said, a hand movement allowing her to stand and follow meekly,"it is to be expected with your wings. The sky is your true home. Your true freedom."

Her shoulders relaxed as she thought about it and a smile curled her lips. Mistress always knew how she felt.

"Yes, mistress."

"Now, my little song bird. It is time to prepare. I have a feeling...we will be getting a visit from the Hard Master in a short while."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, I've been thinking about this really hard. I finally decided to give it a try. Please tell me your thoughts and if you want to have anything in it, don't be afraid to PM or review.**

**Snake Eyes and the Hard Master DO NOT BELONG TO ME! They belong to who created them!**

**The winged woman and Mistress belong to me.**


End file.
